


Chemistry Reaction

by Sip



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AO3不会数中文, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sip/pseuds/Sip
Summary: 007看到穿实验服的军需官有了一些奇妙的想法，于是他实践了一下。





	Chemistry Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> 翻车现场，写完了不敢找beta挑错字系列…  
> 太久没写了，希望大家喜欢。  
> 于是呢，发完这篇我就去复习备考了，我们就5月底见啦(●°u°●) 」  
> 食用愉快！

Chemistry reaction

这不是邦德第一次见到军需官的白大褂，但确实是他第一次和穿着实验服的Q单独在实验室见面。他拿着针管，满面得意的讲着纳米血液的作用，在提及定位功能的时候还特意加了重音开起玩笑“…它完全杜绝了使用者人间蒸发的可能性”。

毫无异义，这是针对邦德说的。

  
邦德眯起眼，这是Q近半年的研究成果，他拿着针管看上去不能更得意了。他看着对方凑近，镜片后的眸子专心于手头的工作，耳边的小卷服帖的贴着皮肤只敲起来一个角。也许下次健身该带着这位常年盯着屏幕坐办公室的小男孩一起，领口露出来的一截皮肤即使在白衬衫白大褂的衬托下也像新生一样稚嫩。这身衣服里面藏着的部分也是一样。他当然见过Q的裸体，但他不愿再想下去了，不然和变态有什么区别？

  
“…你可能会…”胳膊猛的一疼“有点痛”军需官拔出针管，转身丢进垃圾桶里。打开屏幕，等着上面的数据实时同步。

  
“可真疼…”邦德换了个姿势，一手支在扶手上托着下巴看着他的男孩。是啊，他没必要去想那些有的没的。Q就站在这，他可以直接付出行动。

  
屏幕上的数字开始波动，军需官转过头，看看特工，又看看屏幕，“你…心跳很快，是有什么不良反应吗？哪里疼？”

  
邦德忍着笑装出一副严肃又困扰的样子，引着对方跑过来弯腰凑近了检查，在乘人不备扣住那团卷毛吻了上去，敲开贝齿，绕开舌头舔弄军需官最敏感的上颚，然后才缠着抗拒的小舌，夺去人的呼吸。揽着男孩的腰，让他坐在自己腿上，“现在不疼了”。

  
“看来问题还很严重。”Q轻声笑着换了个姿势，跨坐到邦德腿上，食指隔着衣服在对方心脏周围画了个圈，再在中间一点，“你看，心跳加速，跳这么快对于你这种老年人可不是个好事”

  
邦德长长的哦了一声，问他的男孩要一个治疗方案，手上悄悄摸进实验服与衬衫的两层布料之间，沿着腰线磨蹭。

  
“我可以先给你打一针葡萄糖，然后…”然后他挑出特工先生的领带，拉着对方坐直，实在控制不住笑出了声，“然后你回家多吃几根大葱，据说可以壮阳”

  
搭在军需官腰上的手停了一下，加重了力道继续向下，渐渐包住臀瓣捏了一下，“看来我得证明一下自己了，能赏光给个机会吗？”

  
“当然可以，满分是十分，看你能拿到几分”，可能是Q本人也觉得太久没这样玩过了，说着他主动解下对方的领带梦在人眼前，然后蹲到邦德两腿之间，“我觉得作为你的军需官我应该帮你。”Q张嘴叼着拉链拉下来，再咬着里面的布料将里面还没完全硬起来的大家伙放出来。

  
邦德扬起嘴角，他知道他的男孩要做什么，于是他垂下手搭在Q头顶，像平时撸猫那样自前向后顺着他的卷发，轻轻的引着他含进去。

  
可Q当然没有这样做，他伸出舌头浅浅的舔着头部，故意用鼻尖似有似无的蹭着柱身。等邦德完全硬起来，他才张开嘴含进去。

  
感受到温湿的口腔，邦德猛的加重了手上的力道，让军需官一张嘴就给了他一个深喉。他现在看不见对方的样子，但也不难想象，他们都对彼此的身体太过熟悉。他知道一个深喉就可以让年轻人红了眼圈，如果是几个，那他将得到一个眼泪汪汪的乖孩子。不出所料，他听到了抱怨的哼哼声，所以他揉了揉手里柔软的卷毛，在对方嘴里又胀大了不少。这时候的Q应该已经跪坐在地上，差不多也快硬了，男孩刚刚勃起的阴茎贴着冰凉的地砖，说不定后面的小嘴也在跟着前面的一起张张合合，然后明天军需部就会找出什么不知名的理由给实验室也加上地毯，只为了他们老大下一炮的以防万一。想着，他按着Q的肩膀，在射出来的退了出来。抬手摘了蒙着眼睛的领带，眼前的景象却和想象中有些不同。

  
Q有些迷茫的眯着眼睛，刚刚释放的白浊不可避免的溅上了眼镜，眉毛也挂上了白色。嘴角的几滴被人毫不自知的舔了进去，还像只舔着嘴角奶渍的猫咪在回味刚刚咽下的乳液。

  
视线下移，男孩的西裤已经褪到了膝下，纤细苍白的左手隔着内裤包住自己前端，可以说是在抚慰自己但又好像在掩饰着什么。邦德拉着Q站起来，抱着他让他坐在办公桌上，没了手掌的遮盖白内裤上的污渍不可避免的露了出来。

  
邦德弯腰退下军需官的脏内裤和自己的，沿着年轻人一侧的脚踝一路吻到大腿根。轻轻拍着人的屁股，再次覆上人茫然无措微微张开的唇瓣。接吻的间隙侧头将Q红透了的耳垂含进嘴里，轻声问他，“有个年轻人把他的内裤弄脏了怎么办？他一会要湿答答的去开会了…”

  
温热气息打在脖子上的那一刻Q才回过神来，“老混蛋…”，也懒得在和他争什么，索性双手勾在邦德脖子上，低头靠在对方胸前。

  
“…那个小朋友是不是挑食把他没喝完的牛奶都藏到后面的小嘴里了？他根本没用心听别人的报告，因为他得专心夹紧屁股，不然里面的牛奶会流出来…”

  
Q在人肩膀上不轻不重的捶了一拳，就不再搭理他，好像一幅听习惯了完全不怕的样子，只有他逐渐翻红的耳廓暴露一切。可邦德并没打算停下来，他先是不顾人的抗议摘了怀里男孩的眼镜，他知道那样高度近视的小家伙就什么也看不清了。“可你会故意让它流出来，还会站起来假装送文件在房间里走上一圈，好让所有人发现。你知道会议室里的任何一个人都会惩罚挑食的孩子，说不定他们会脱掉坏孩子的裤子，让你跪在会议桌上打红你的屁股，然后往那张湿答答的现在就已经在一张一合了的小嘴里填上更多牛奶，就算你哭着求饶也要操到你的肚子鼓起来才会停下…”

  
趁着Q想要反驳的机会，邦德将手指塞进了才为自己服务过的口腔，两指夹住四处躲藏的小舌翻搅，模仿着交欢的动作深入浅出。“…可你不会求饶，你想让他们对你做些更过分的事对吧？”

  
“…唔，詹姆斯邦德！”这太过了，男孩有些艰难的仰头吐出那几根作乱的手指，开口抗议。被叫到了名字的特工会意，把沾湿了的一根手指伸进了下面的小洞，先是转着圈按压，抚平肠壁的褶皱，然后一次性加入了两根手指。等他从深处开始渐渐变湿邦德才往里面按去。两人日常性事的经历让邦德没费什么时间就找到了Q的敏感点。他一手扶着Q的肩膀，将人固定在怀里，一手几根手指交替着不断在上面按压。和平时一样，Q蜷紧了脚趾，弓着背往后躲。

  
可邦德不能让它如愿，他按着男孩的肩膀将他推到在桌上。Q眯着眼睛想要支起上半身索吻，却因为视力问题偏了一点吻上了邦德的胡子茬。他现在什么也看不清，只知道有颗金晃晃的脑袋正埋在自己胸前。“……嗯啊！”那个人含住了他一侧的乳头，这让他曲起腿往后躲，“…不要…要弄那里……”

  
“是要还是不要？”邦德点点那个被冷落了的小樱桃，“你看我还没碰这里它就自己立起来了。”手上却加重了力道往那个点上猛戳，又突然停下攻击抽出了手指。邦德握住了Q立直的阴茎，握紧上下撸动，有一下没一下的扣着上面的小口，指腹却一直堵在上面不给人发泄的机会。“长官？您是要，还是不要啊？”

  
后穴的空虚感用上全身，再加上一直处在释放的边缘，红了眼角的军需官控制不住咬着嘴唇哭了出来，“…要，要，我要。”

  
可邦德却没有放过他的意思，他想听这个怀疑自己能力的小朋友自己说出来，“长官，您想要什么可要自己说出来才行。”

  
“……我…我想…操我，我想要你操我，插进来”，Q抿了抿嘴，抬手帐住自己涨红了的脸，声音越来越小，“我要你射进来，操哭我，把我填满，让我夹着你的精液去开会…”

  
邦德满意的捧起年轻人的脸亲吻额头，“可你现在已经哭了？”松开了堵住出口的手，一个深挺将自己的勃起插了进去。

  
Q几乎是在他捅到底的一瞬间就射了出来，他伸手抱住邦德，有点抱怨的在邦德肩上咬了一口，随即被快感淹没。

  
邦德把怀里的男孩抱起来，让他像个小树袋熊一样挂在自己身上。体位的变化让他进的更深，他加快速度挺腰往更深的地方顶弄。他挺着他的男孩在自己怀里变乖，一遍遍叫着他的名字。“詹姆斯…詹姆斯…” 他拉着男孩的腿让它们盘在自己腰上，一面抬腰一面把人往下按。几个深挺后终于射在了里面。

  
邦德保持着连接的姿势，抱着Q坐会最开始的那把椅子上。他把人额前汗湿的卷毛理顺，“所以，你觉得我还需要吃大葱吗？”Q撇过头靠着他的肩膀没有说话，直到对方问出下一个问题。

  
“你真要夹着我的东西去开会？”

  
“滚…”

 


End file.
